


Don't Say That

by LizzardLady



Series: Capri Quote Shenanigans [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: AU where everything is okay, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, There's a very small hint at lamen so im just gonna label this gen, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzardLady/pseuds/LizzardLady
Summary: Squad studying shenanigans, in which Auguste embarrasses Laurent, and Laurent is a nerd.Quote Prompt: “Don’t you say that… not you”





	Don't Say That

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is something new I'm trying out, where I plan to go down a list of fifty (50) writing prompt quotes and slowly write scenarios for all of them. I might do other fandoms, but for now I think I'll be sticking to Captive Prince. This one-shot isn't very long, and it's not my best (they might be a little ooc, I wrote this when I was tired, and I haven't really seen much of Nikandros yet, canon characters also intimidate me), but I hope you enjoy!

Bright beams of sun lit up the college campus, warming the grass and overheating the benches that were in its direct light. Birds sang their melodical songs in the quiet, fluttering from tree to tree in search of food or other birds. Human laughter rang out in the used-to-be abandoned area, the feathered friends startling out of the trees and taking to the clear blue skies. Walking down the sidewalk was four students, their hardy laughs ringing out through the silence. Auguste had just told a funny—or embarrassing, if you were Laurent—story about his younger brother. Laurent, who was glaring at Auguste, looked as composed as ever, not even a blush on his pale cheeks.

Damen nudged him teasingly, his signature sunshine smile on his face. “Cheer up, Laurent. The story was cute! _You’re_ cute.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re obligated to,” Laurent responded, stubbornly not looking at him.

“Aw, little brother, you don’t need to be so cold,” Auguste said, grinning. Laurent avoided looking at him, too.

“Right here, the perfect spot!” Nikandros suddenly announced, standing a little off the pathway and in a patch of grass. “We can study here.”

The others followed him to the sunny spot, sitting and getting what they needed out of their bags before fully settling. They all opened their books, idle conversation passing between them as they began the study session. It wasn’t long before they were mostly joking with each other instead of doing work. Well, most of them. Laurent seemed focused enough.

Nikandros started listing off horribly bad puns, causing stifled laughter from Auguste and Damen. Laurent looked up from his textbook, his icy eyes flickering between the three of them. His gaze caught on Damen’s for a moment, who stared back, his lips curved goofily in a lopsided smile. Laurent blinked.

“You should study,” was all Laurent said.

“I already know all this stuff, studying is no fun when it’s already in your brain,” Damen responded with a shrug.

“What if you forget something important later?”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Laurent paused, tilting his head. One corner of his mouth quirked up into the start of a smirk.

“Imagine this,” he started, his blue eyes locked with Damen’s dark ones. “You really won’t be fine.”

“Forgetting a few things won’t give me an F,” Damen retorted with an eye roll.

“But what if,” Laurent said, “you failed your exams. All of them. Horribly. Just because you refused to study.”

“That’s ridiculous-”

“Maybe he’s right,” Nikandros jumped in, playing along with Laurent. “Maybe you really should study, Damen. You might—fail.”

Damen narrowed his eyes suspiciously, his smile still there, amused, “Don’t say that . . . not you.”

“On a serious note, maybe we _should_ get back to studying,” Auguste piped up, taking the role of responsible adult. “Finals are important.”

“You two are no fun,” Nikandros huffed, but picked his textbook up anyway. Damen did the same.

Satisfied, Laurent went back to reading, the afternoon sun high in the sky.


End file.
